Gone
by Svuaddiction
Summary: "Liv, you okay?" He asks her. Knowing the usual answer. "I'm fine," she says offering him a small smile and averts his ever growing gaze. Like always. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys long time no see! Don't worry I'm still updating officer down. I just really wanted to write angst so yeah hope you like it. Btw this takes place in season 7 , most of my stories will

SVU

She has no pictures in her apartment; she had rid of them long ago. They remind her of life she pretends to have. She has friends, sure, but she is always so lonely. No one to come home to, no kids, no husband, or boyfriend. She is beautiful, not that she sees it. Many men have asked for dates or drinks, but never has she said yes. She doesn't know why she never agrees.

That's what she tells herself. She knows why, deep down in the pit of her stomach why she doesn't commit to anyone.

She wants him. Only he can make her feel.

SVU

She walks into her apartment, takes off her jacket, and changes into baggy sweatpants and a shirt that reads, 'Sex Crimes.' It was too big on her despite the fact it was the right fit a month ago. She doesn't really eat anymore, just enough to keep her going. She mainly runs on coffee;she likes the way it surges through her veins and revives her.

She doesn't need to wonder why she's become this way, a shell of a person, a walking zombie. She knows it's the job, day in day out working with the victims and arresting the rapists. Nothing surprises her anymore, she's become numb to the shock and horror of the job.

Don't get her wrong, she loves bringing justice to people, but it's never enough. There's always another rapist or pedophile out there.

SVU

He watches her walk into the squad, confident, strong, but behind the facade, he knows she's not okay. Concealer hides the dark circles he knows are there.

She offers him a good morning and he returns it, like always.

His eyes travel down her body, as they sometimes do when no ones looking. He takes in her golden hair, glossy lips, and brown eyes. He notices her weight loss, how her shirt is barely on one shoulder, and she pulls it up, her jeans are very baggy on her and belt looped around her waist is all that keeps him up.

"Liv, you okay?" He asks her. Knowing the usual answer.

"I'm fine," she says offering him a small smile and averts his ever growing gaze.

Like always.

SVU

They're chasing after a rapist and corner him in an alley. He pulls put a gun, waving around wildly.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot you!" He yells at the pair.

They do, and a shot goes off.

SVU

The bullet is heading straight towards Elliot, she can sense it. Out of reflex she pulls the trigger hitting the suspect, at the same time standing infront of Elliot.

She feels the bullet enter her chest and she can't breathe.

He catches her automatically, and lays her on the ground. There is blood everywhere: on his hands and on her especially.

"No, Liv!" He applies pressure and she gasps out of pain.

He radios for help and the paramedics arrive with stretcher. Elliot picks her up and lays her on it. He sits in the ambulance with her, and he's grasping her hand for dear life. He hopes she feels him and knows he's here.

Her vitals are weak but steady and he thanks God for that.

SVU

They arrive and the doctors take her away to some god-forsaken operating room. The captain and fellow detectives of the 1-6 show up immediately, and Elliot wonders who called them.

"What the hell happened?" The captain asks with anxiety leaking through the cracks of his voice.

"She took a bullet meant for me." Elliot snaps.

He heads down the hall to the chapel. He prays like he never has and a few stray tears slide down his face.

SVU

She feels nothing and everything at once. She feels the pain, but she also feels bliss. She can't think as she tries to focus on the pain that reminds her she's alive. Then she feels nothing at all.

SVU

"We're losing her!" The surgeon says.

They shock her once and nothing happens. The second time an uneven shaky pulse registers on the monitors. They stitch her up and hope their efforts are worth it.

SVU

The doctors tell him it could go either way. Her chances are better if she lives through the night. He finds himself in her room head on her chest, lightly so he doesn't hurt her. The doctors tell him a bunch of medical stuff her doesn't understand, but he knows she is critical.

"Don't leave me, Liv, I love you." He tells her so softly he wonders if he even said it.

SVU

Part one of two! It's not great I know lol just a though I've had for a you want more please review! Muah!


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place in season 7 btw. Wow I read over my last chapter and there are so many grammar mistakes. Please forgive me lol.

SVU

Her chest hurts, and that's all she knows. There is a pressure leaning on her and she already knows who it is. Lifting a bony finger, she taps his head lightly, and her hand falls back onto her chest.

"You're heavy, Elliot," she says with her eyes closed.

"Liv..." He breathes heavily and grips her hand.

"Thank god."

SVU

She is healing slowly. She's been here for a week and visitors come in every so often to make sure she's still breathing. He's here everyday during his free time. She should feel flattered, but she just wants to be alone and breathe without a nurse or doctor or her squad burning holes in her body with their eyes. She knows she should be happy, but it's hard.

SVU

She's back at the unit within a month. Back to the regular ol' perps and stale coffee. Can coffee even be stale? She wonders. Elliot is slightly more protective now, but in his own way. He never lets her go first in a chase or search, and he always steps ahead of her whenever a gun is in sight. He notices that she doesn't smile anymore, and he wishes he was there for her. Cragen tells her to take time off, and she agrees.

SVU

She left without telling anyone. She figured Cragen would tell the squad eventually, and honestly, she didn't care enough to say goodbye. She'd be back, maybe.

Olivia has a tickle in her throat, so she coughs into a napkin. When she pulls her hand away from her face, there is blood. A sudden dizzy spell overwhelms her, and she falls to the floor curled up on her side, unconscious.

SVU

Woah cliffhanger! Not really lol. Short chapter, but please review anyways! Love y'all byee!


End file.
